Benson passe quelques jours à Chicago
by Florchie35
Summary: Olivia Benson s'envole pour quelques jours de repos à Chicago. Mais peut-être que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu. BENOIGHT (Version Française de Benson in Chicago )
Voight et Benson étaient restés en contact depuis l'événement Yates/Nadia. Ils avaient développé une jolie complicité malgré la distance qui les séparait. Voight était une fois allé à New York, prétextant de voir un vieux collègue, mais en vérité, il n'avait passé son weekend qu'avec Olivia. Cette dernière avait remarqué qu'il avait consacré ses deux jours à elle et n'aurait en aucun cas eu le temps de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Cela lui faisait amplement plaisir mais en même temps elle se posait des questions sur leur relation.

Ce soir, il était déjà 21h et Voight était encore dans son bureau. Il rédigeait de la paperasse quand le signal Skype de son ordinateur se mit à sonner. Il accepta l'appel :

« Bonsoir Benson !

\- Hello Hank. Je rêve ou tu es encore au bureau ?

\- On vient de clore une grosse affaire, donc y a beaucoup de paperasses.

\- Je suis sûre que t'auras le temps de la faire demain ! Tu devrais dormir, si c'est la même enquête que la semaine dernière, t'as pas dû avoir beaucoup de nuits complètes depuis…

\- Ouais c'est la même. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon sommeil. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être un gros dormeur. »

Ils continuèrent à parler. Chacun se servit un verre de whiskey et trinquèrent à travers la caméra. Quand tout à coup, Platt ouvrit la porte du bureau :

« Trudy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en baissant légèrement l'écran de l'ordinateur.

\- C'est admirable de travailler autant, enfin travailler, là c'est pas trop le cas. Mais il faut que tu partes à un moment. Tu peux pas passer tes nuits ici. Oh ! et les femmes de ménage attendent depuis 1h que tu quittes l'étage ! (Voight regarda l'horloge qui affichait 23h30)

\- D'accord, désolé Trudy. Euh Benson..

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il serait temps que j'aille au lit, il est plus de minuit ici. A la prochaine, Hank. Passes une bonne nuit.

\- Oui toi aussi ! Au revoir. »

Et il ferma son ordinateur, mit sa veste et prit ses affaires.

« Benson mmh ?

\- Oui Trudy. Benson. Pourquoi ?

\- Oh rien. Mais elle t'envoie des cadeaux, vous vous appelez jusqu'à pas d'heures.

\- Nous sommes deux collègues qui prenons des nouvelles l'un de l'autre.

\- Ouais c'est ça. Moi tu m'appelles jamais hein !

\- Parce que je vois ton magnifique visage tous les jours.

\- Pff, quel beau parleur !

\- Mais ça marche. »

Ils rirent en descendant les escaliers, se dirent au revoir et Voight alla à sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Pendant le trajet, il reçut un message. Il ne le regarda qu'en arrivant chez lui.

Il monta, se prépara à aller au lit puis prit son téléphone. Il ouvrit le message d'un numéro qu'il connaissait bien.

« J'ai pas eu le temps de te demander toute à l'heure, si tu es à Chicago dans deux semaines. Noah et moi avons besoin de prendre du repos loin de NY. Et Chicago me tente bien en cette période. Et je me suis dit qu'avec un guide très spécial ce sera encore mieux. Je t'embrasse. »

Voight sourit, il lui répondit que ce sera avec grand plaisir qu'il leur fera découvrir sa ville. Et qu'il viendra en prime les chercher à l'aéroport.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent étaient rythmées par les enquêtes, les verres avec Alvin et une soirée au téléphone avec Olivia.

De son côté à elle, elle se posait des questions. Voight allait rencontrer Noah et passer quelques jours avec lui. Elle avait peur que le petit s'attache mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait se couper entièrement de la vie active si elle n'avait pas son petit bout avec elle.

Olivia récupérait les bagages et Noah attendait sagement à côté d'elle. Voight venait d'arriver dans l'aéroport. Ils avaient pris un vol le vendredi après-midi pour profiter au maximum de ces 4 jours. Et Voight avait donné comme instructions qu'on ne l'appelle qu'en cas d'extrêmes urgences jusqu'à mercredi. L'unité se posait quelques questions et lancèrent même des paris sur l'absence de Voight.

Hank les attendait impatiemment dans le hall de l'aéroport. Il s'approcha d'eux en les voyant arriver et attrapa la valise de Benson. Ils ne savaient pas trop comment se dire bonjour, alors naturellement ils se firent la bise. Et Noah sourit et appela même Hank par son nom après que sa mère ait fait les présentations.

« Le vol s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui ça va, il était un peu dissipé au décollage !

\- Bonhomme, j'espère qu'il te reste encore de l'énergie pour visiter la ville !

\- Oui oui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, on sera fatigués avant lui ! »

Ils rigolèrent et quittèrent l'aéroport.

« T'as déjà pris un hôtel ou ?

\- Je me disais que j'aviserai sur place en réalité.

\- Ah très bien, tu vas aller dans la meilleure demeure de la ville alors : LA CASA VOIGHT !

\- Non mais je ne veux pas qu'on te dérange.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Écoutes, j'ai cette grande maison dans laquelle je vis seul. Donc on trouvera bien de la place pour vous deux. Et puis, Noah aura de la place pour jouer, j'ai des jouets pour Daniel chez moi, il pourra s'occuper.

\- Hank, je suis sérieuse, je ne comptais pas m'imposer.

\- Mais moi je t'impose chez moi donc c'est bon. Je serai l'hôte parfait pour votre petit séjour. Et puis, c'est ridicule d'aller autre part puisqu'on va quand même passer les journées ensemble !

\- Moui, t'as pas totalement tort. »

Ils arrivèrent chez Voight, ce dernier sortit les bagages et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Benson y entrait pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas énormément de déco. Dans l'entrée, il y avait un cadre avec une photo de Hank, Justin, Erin et une femme qu'Olivia ne connaissait pas. Ça devait être Camille. Elle était magnifique. Olivia ne connaît que son prénom. Hank ne s'est jamais étendu à propos d'elle. Elle va essayer de creuser un peu pendant ces quelques jours. Elle veut connaître Hank encore plus et du coup, en savoir sur sa défunte femme.

Ensuite, Voight leur fit visiter la maison. La chambre de Justin serait celle de Noah, et la chambre d'Erin celle d'Olivia. Intérieurement, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'ils allaient partager la même chambre, mais en même temps, ils ne sont pas ensemble, donc elle effaça rapidement cette idée de son esprit.

Olivia mit Noah en pyjama comme avant chaque repas. Voight était en train de bosser dans son bureau quand ses deux invités descendirent. Donc, il en sortit et les accueillit au bas de l'escalier.

« Bon, qui a faim ? Olivia, tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux pendant que je prépare à manger. Ça te laisse un peu de temps pour toi avant de passer ces quelques jours étouffée par tes deux hommes préférés !

\- Qui te dit que tu fais parti de mes hommes préférés ?

\- Je sais tout !

\- Mouais. Allez, aux fourneaux homme ! »

Voight prit Noah par la main pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Il le fit se mettre debout sur une chaise à côté du plan de travail. Il avait prévu de faire sa pizza spéciale pour le repas.

« Alors petit bonhomme, on va préparer un bon petit plat à ta maman. Tu aimes la pizza ?

\- Oui !

\- Bien, alors tu vas m'aider à cuisiner. »

Noah lui sourit. Voight était content que le petit soit à l'aise en sa présence. Noah regardait attentivement Hank garnir la pate en même temps que ce dernier lui racontait des blagues auxquelles Noah explosait de rire ! Olivia entrait dans la cuisine au moment où Voight mettait la table et que Noah lui racontait quand Lucy l'avait amené au parc la semaine dernière. Et comment il s'est balancé très haut et a fait de la tyrolienne et du toboggan. Pour 3 ans et demi, il était déjà bien bavard. Olivia était heureuse de voir son fils content et à l'aise dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaît pas avec un homme qu'il ne connaît pas plus !

Elle était restée en retrait pour les regarder quand tout à coup Noah s'exclama :

« Maman !

\- Eh mon chéri ! (elle s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras !)

\- Le dîner est presque prêt. Tu peux venir à table et placer Noah sur une chaise. Tu bois quoi comme vin ? Je pensais à un petit Chardonnay.

\- Oui, ça m'ira très bien. »

Voight servit le vin et de l'eau à Noah. Il posa le dessous-de-plat et amena la pizza.

Olivia était incapable de dire tout ce qu'il y avait sur cette pizza géante. Alors Voight lui décrivit les ingrédients : sauce tomate, chorizo, salami, poivrons, tomates séchées, jambon de Parme, olives et origan. Olivia se dit qu'elle ne risquait pas de mourir de faim après tout cela !

Ils mangèrent tout en parlant du programme des jours suivants. Puis tandis que Voight faisait la vaisselle, Olivia jouait dans le salon avec Noah. Il promenait sa voiture de police télécommandée partout avec lui, c'était un cadeau de Barba peu de temps après qu'il soit venu vivre avec Liv. Une heure plus tard, Olivia descendait de l'étage après avoir mis son fils au lit. Et Hank était sur le canapé en train de regarder un match de football. Une bouteille de whiskey et deux verres étaient posés sur la table basse, elle sourit en se disant que leur soirée à eux n'était pas prête de finir. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes.

« Je suis content que tu sois là. Lui dit-il.

\- Oui moi aussi. Ça faisait longtemps et puis, j'aime bien être en ta compagnie.

\- Oh Benson ! Tu t'ouvres !

\- Eh oui, tu vois le pas énorme que je fais !

\- Aha, ça me fait plaisir. Je suis bien aussi avec toi. {Silence} Alors pourquoi Chicago ?

\- Les Hamptons c'était trop cher ! Non je plaisante. Enfin si c'est cher mais c'est pas le propos. C'est juste que je ne connais que très peu Chicago, en réalité à part Washington, New York et ses environs, je ne connais pas bien mon pays ! Et puis, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu donc, on fait d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Eh bah, tu as eu une très bonne idée. Chicago est d'après moi la seconde plus belle ville du monde !

\- Si la première est New York, je suis d'accord !

\- Non, la première est Paris. Elle est première au niveau de l'architecture, de la culture, de la gastronomie, de la mode même !

\- (Olivia pouffa) Tu t'intéresse à la mode ?

\- Non mais y a bien une Fashion Week là-bas non ? Et puis apparemment c'est assez cool puisque ma femme avait promis d'y emmener Erin y a des années.

\- Oui c'est pas faux, c'est assez cool comme ville, mais pas la première sur ma liste. (silence) Tu as parlé de ta femme, tu ne parles jamais d'elle… »

Voight soupira, il n'était pas énervé contre elle d'avoir abordé le sujet, naturellement ça allait venir. Ils avaient déjà parlé de tout depuis le temps sauf de ça. Mais il ne savait pas comment commencer et comment parler de la magnifique personne qu'était Camille sans mettre Olivia mal à l'aise.

« Euh, par où commencer ? Camille était une femme magnifique, je l'ai rencontrée par un ami commun au lycée, elle était son amie d'enfance. Et elle a vu en moi quelque chose de spécial, enfin c'est ce qu'elle me disait tout le temps ! Puis, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et l'ai invitée en rendez-vous. Tu sais, j'étais super timide à l'époque, j'avais 3-4 amis mais c'est tout, j'étais pas très populaire.

\- Je te crois pas !

\- Et pourtant, je te jure ! Enfin bref, on est allé à plusieurs rendez-vous et moi j'étais totalement dingue d'elle. Dès qu'elle était près de moi, j'avais besoin d'avoir mes mains sur elle, de l'embrasser, de montrer qu'elle était à moi. Et si un mec l'approchait de trop, je devenais fou. Je suis très possessif !

\- Possessif en amour alors ?

\- Oui, mais en même temps, elle était tellement formidable, je ne la voulais que pour moi. Camille était gentille, aimante, très belle ! Elle a tout de suite accueilli Erin comme si elle était sa fille, elle l'a aimée et a été la seule mère qu'elle a vraiment eue. Les enfants ont eu l'impression de perdre la moitié de leur cœur quand elle est partie… (Hank avait les larmes aux yeux, Olivia ne l'avait jamais vu si vulnérable).

\- Je suis navrée Hank. Je pense que je l'aurais adorée !

\- Ça c'est sûr, tout le monde l'aimait ! »

Un silence s'installa, mais ce n'était pas pesant. Ils profitaient juste d'un calme et de la présence de l'autre. Olivia appréciait qu'Hank s'était ouvert à elle de cette manière, sans tabou, sans retenue. Cela lui prouvait qu'une relation était possible entre eux, cette idée lui trottait dans la tête, mais d'un autre côté, Hank est différent d'elle et elle n'est pas sûre que ça puisse fonctionner. Elle fit une constatation dans son esprit : « Déjà, on n'est pas dans la même ville. Hank n'aiment pas trop les règles et je ne fais que les suivre. Je suis très amicale, ouverte et douce et lui est dur et réservé. Il aime les frites et elle les légumes. Non, ce n'est pas vraiment un argument ! »

Elle ressortit de ses pensées et se concentra à nouveau sur Voight. Il lui racontait sa dernière affaire qui s'était soldée par le sauvetage d'une petite gamine qui retrouva ses parents ensuite, une fin comme il les aime !

Benson laissa échapper un bâillement, après tout, elle venait de se taper un vol après une journée de travail et une très longue semaine. Ils allèrent se coucher pour bien commencer le lendemain.

 **Le lendemain :**

Voight se leva vers 8h, il se prépara puis descendit cuisiner le petit-déjeuner. Pour ce premier jour, la table était dressée avec une jolie fleur à son centre. Des croissants étaient dans un panier et toutes sortes de confitures et pâtes à tartiner sur un plateau. Olivia arriva dans la cuisine, elle portait un legging noir et un sweat I NY bleu marine, ses cheveux étaient levés dans un messy bun et bien sûr elle n'était pas maquillée mais pour Hank, elle était une des femmes les plus magnifiques qu'il connaisse. Noah suivait Olivia de près et s'installa à sa place de la veille après avoir déposé un bisou sur la joue de leur hôte. Ils commencèrent à manger.

Tout à coup, la sonnette retentit dans la maison, Hank alla ouvrir. Erin se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Hank.

\- Ouah quel accueil ! Je suppose que tu as oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi, c'est pas grave.

\- Erin, ne fais pas l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ?

\- Notre journée, tu sais celle qu'on fait tous les ans : toi, moi, karting, cinéma, resto. NOTRE journée quoi !

\- Oh putain… J'ai oublié, vraiment, je suis désolée kiddo. »

À ce moment, Erin entendit un éclat de rire enfantin suivi d'un « Chut ». Alors, elle contourna Hank et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pièce à l'origine du bruit. Elle passa la porte et aperçut cette new-yorkaise qu'elle admire au plus profond d'elle et le fils de cette dernière.

« Bonjour Erin. Comment tu vas ?

\- Euh, ok ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je repasserai.

\- Kid, assieds-toi, prends un café que je t'explique. » Erin se sentait de trop mais en même temps, elle souhaitait une explication à tout ceci. Alors elle s'exécuta.

« Olivia m'a appelé y a quelques jours pour me demander si je serais dispo pour lui faire visiter Chicago, car elle a besoin de prendre quelques jours de repos. Et je n'allais pas les faire aller à l'hôtel.

\- Naturellement ! Ce qui explique pourquoi on ne doit pas te déranger avant mercredi. Tu aurais pu me le dire, ç'aurait évité que je me pointe ici.

\- Désolé, comme tu l'as remarqué j'avais totalement oublié.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, mais au moins tout ça, ça explique ta gêne quand tu m'as vu de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Ouais, effectivement, je m'attendais pas à te voir. Répondit Hank avec une mine désolée.

\- Tu sais Erin, si tu veux passer ta journée avec Hank, je peux me débrouiller, proposa Benson.

\- Oh non, il n'en est pas question ! Je vais partir et vous laisser. Moi je peux avoir Hank tout le reste de l'année, enfin peut-être moins souvent à partir de maintenant. (Dit-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte)

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Lindsay ? demanda Hank, mais ce fut plus un avertissement, un conseil de se taire.

\- Rien rien. Répondit-elle malicieusement. Bonne journée, au revoir Benson ! Je t'aime Hank !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, dit Benson.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment kiddo ! Une prochaine fois.

\- Tant pis pour toi, je vais passer la journée avec Halstead !

\- ERIN ! T'as plutôt intérêt à suivre mes règles ! » Mais trop tard, elle avait déjà fermé la porte derrière elle. Elle descendit les escaliers de l'allée avec un sourire sur les lèvres, peut-être que cette femme allait illuminer le quotidien de son _'papa'_ après toutes ces années de tristesse depuis la mort de Camille.

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine :

« Tu crois qu'elle pense que toi et moi… enfin tu comprends.

\- Je sais pas Benson, peut-être. Enfin bref, ç'pas très grave. (il se leva pour mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier et se posa contre le plan de travail)

\- Ah bon ?

\- Que des gens croient que je suis avec une belle femme me dérange pas trop tu vois ! »

Olivia se leva, lui embrassa la joue et monta pour se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Hank s'occupa de Noah. Ils se posèrent sur le sol du salon et jouèrent aux petites voitures. Puis lorsque madame fut prête, ils prirent la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le _Cloud Gate_. On ne peut aller à Chicago sans passer par cette « attraction » emblématique ! Ensuite, ils complétèrent leur journée par des balades en ville et des jeux pour enfants dans un parc. Même nos deux adultes se laissèrent tenter par un peu de balançoire.

Ils finirent ce samedi par un petit resto cosy italien. Olivia engagea la conversation vers un sujet qui allait à coup sûr énerver Hank, mais elle voulait savoir.

« Pourquoi cette stupide règle de non-relation dans ton unité ?

\- Tu parles de Lindsay et Halstead ?

\- Oui plus précisément.

\- Parce que quand tu sors avec un collègue, tu es moins concentré. Et j'ai pas envie de perdre un de mes éléments.

\- C'est pas plutôt parce que tu es comme un père pour Erin.

\- Non ! (silence) Enfin peut-être, je ne sais pas ! Je veux pas qu'un mec lui brise le cœur parce que sinon je vais être obligé de le briser, littéralement !

\- Tu abuses, Halstead est un gentil garçon !

\- Mais il m'énerve !

\- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle ?

\- Il n'est pas amoureux…

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Je peux te promettre que la manière dont il la regarde n'est pas faite que d'amitié. Il l'apprécie vraiment. Vraiment beaucoup, crois-moi ! Laisse-leur une chance, une période d'essai si tu préfères, attends de voir s'il y a un impact sur leur travail et agis en conséquence.

\- Mouais ! »

Voight n'était pas convaincu mais réfléchirait à ce qu'Olivia avait dit. Ensuite ils rentrèrent et Noah fut mis au lit. Les deux « amis » se posèrent sur le canapé. Liv demanda à Hank de sortir du whiskey. Elle lui proposa de faire comme un strip poker mais avec de l'alcool.

« Avec du whiskey ? Ce sera plus drôle avec de la tequila ! » Déclara Hank très fier !

Ils commencèrent leur jeu puis après une bonne dizaine de shooter de chaque côté, ce fut un vrai strip poker. Et Hank se retrouva vite en caleçon et Olivia en soutien-gorge. Prochaine étape : elle devait enlever son pantalon. Alors elle se leva et le retira sensuellement en regardant Hank droit dans les yeux et se mordant la lèvre inférieure. L'alcool aidant, Hank se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Une chose en entrainant une autre, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et enlevèrent le peu de tissu qui restait sur leur corps.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit et Hank laissait ses mains et ses lèvres parcourir le corps de sa douce. Elle se sentait à l'aise en-dessous de lui. Même lorsqu'il passait ses mains sur ses cicatrices, elle ne tressaillait pas. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis bien longtemps. Puis après s'être titillé quelques minutes, Hank la pénétra lentement le temps qu'elle s'accommode à son membre, il ne voulait la brusquer en aucun cas. Et il commença un va-et-vient lent mais efficace vu les réactions de Benson. Elle, de son côté, déposait des baisers dans son cou et le mordait ci et là.

Après leurs ébats, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain (dimanche), Olivia émergea doucement et se rendit compte que sa tête était posée que le torse de Voight. Cette tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal actuellement. Elle grogna légèrement en ouvrant entièrement les yeux à cause de la lumière venant de l'extérieur. Voight se réveilla :

« Toi aussi t'as super mal à la tête ?

\- Oui ! La téquila c'était vraiment pas la meilleure idée du monde hein, je vais mettre 3 jours à m'en remettre !

\- Mais non, allez, on va manger et boire. De l'eau. Ça aidera. Noah dort encore ?

\- Je suppose. Enfin je ne l'entends pas. Il dort rarement aussi longtemps, c'est bizarre. »

Les deux sortirent du lit et se dirigèrent vers la chambre du petit et, effectivement, il dormait à poings fermés. Olivia fut étonnée de cela et se conforta dans l'idée qu'on est vraiment très bien dans cette maison. À son réveil, elle ne savait pas comment agir avec Hank, mais, lui, il ne montrait aucune gêne. Il l'embrassa même sur les lèvres avant de descendre pour préparer à manger pendant qu'elle se préparait. Il ne semblait pas perturber par leur sauvage nuit. Ils démarrèrent tranquillement la journée et visitèrent plusieurs sites touristiques. La soirée s'est finie dans la chambre de Voight comme la nuit dernière mais complétée par un autre round dans la douche. Et le programme s'écoula de cette manière jusqu'au mardi soir. Le lendemain, Benson devait repartir sur New York.

Cette soirée allait être différente des précédentes. Voight les emmena au restaurant. Noah a fait l'animation toute la soirée, il n'arrêtait pas de raconter pleins de choses à Voight. Des choses que même Olivia ne savait pas qu'il avait faites avec Lucy. Les deux adultes ne faisaient que rire. Benson avait des étoiles dans les yeux ! Après le restaurant, ils décidèrent de se promener pour admirer les étoiles. Quelques pas après être sortis du restau, Hank attrapa la main d'Olivia. Elle sentit tout de suite le rouge monter aux joues. Mais, ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle était bien avec Hank et n'avait pas envie de le cacher.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture tranquillement. Noah était très enjoué, il sautillait quelques mètres devant.

« Hank, tu peux ouvrir la voiture ? demanda le petit. Hank s'exécuta.

\- Et voilà Bonhomme ! T'as intérêt à être attaché quad j'arrive si tu veux une glace en rentrant. »

Le petit mit tout son cœur à mettre sa ceinture ! Pour lui une glace c'était le Graal.

Une fois, à la maison, ils s'installèrent autour de la table et jouèrent à SOS Ouistiti en mangeant une glace. Noah en avait autant autour que dans la bouche, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Voight.

Au grand étonnement de tous, Noah gagna le jeu. Il était très content.

Après plusieurs parties, Olivia mit Noah au lit.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Olivia avait une idée en tête. Elle voulait mettre au point ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

« Alors ? Commença Olivia.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment on (elle pointa Hank puis elle-même) va évoluer ?

\- Bien !

\- Hank, ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été dans une relation, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'en veux pas hein. C'est juste, que je peux être un peu rouillé.

\- Au lit ça va, donc je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour le reste ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un regard coquin.

\- Mais quelle coquine ! » Hank attrapa Olivia et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait bien s'habituer à ça au quotidien. Mais ce moment n'est définitivement pas encore arrivé. Ils passèrent une heure à juste s'embrasser et profiter de la présence de l'autre. Ensuite ils montèrent se coucher. Olivia s'endormit la tête dans les nuages… enfin sur le torse de Hank.

Le lendemain, Hank se leva tôt pour aller chercher des croissants puis les amenèrent à l'aéroport. Il tenait la main de Noah et la valise de l'autre. Olivia regardait ses deux hommes. Elle était heureuse.

Il était l'heure d'embarquer.

« Dans 3 semaines, c'est l'anniversaire de Noah. J'aimerais que tu sois là. Dit Olivia avec la voix la plus douce qu'elle avait.

\- D'accord. »

Elle embrassa Voight. Et Noah déposa un gros bisou sur sa joue. Et ils se retournèrent pour aller prendre leur avion.

Peut-être bien que Hank allait faire partie intégrale de son futur maintenant. Elle était très contente de ses quelques jours à Chicago. Elle avait cassé le quotidien et avait peut-être bien changé son futur.


End file.
